lssfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Guidelines
What do you get as a member? We are a team at European Fighters, which brings everyone a lot of benefits: *Fun with the game. *Fun with the other members. *Help from other members. *Protection of your base, because of your alliance beeing part of the NAP. *(Partly) Protection of your ressources, because of the skills of your alliance. *Lower Cost & Higher Income, because of the skills of your alliance. *Faster Building and Researching, because of the skills of your alliance. *And plenty more benefits, because of the skills of your alliance. *Higher rewards at every Event (e.g. Clash of Zones , Dommsday Conquest, Zombie Siege Defense,...) *No wendel rally failing. *Tons of information about the game. (This wiki and others) What do we ask you to do as a member? We believe in *Teamspirit: All for one! One for all! *Fun has to be highest goal! *Reallife is always the most important thing and stands above all! To succeed as a team and acting as one, there have to be some guidelines, that everyone has to obey. These shall ensure that there will be (almost) no missunderstandings and that everyone knows what to do. All these are not made up to cut your ability's to play this game! These are set up, to make you and the whole team benefit more, than one alone could do. At first sight it might seem as a lot of guidelines, but if you carefully think about them, you will come to the conclusion that everyone of them makes sense and will benefit you as well as the whole alliance. Please note, that all these guidelines will be adjusted, if there is any need for it. Activity / Participation *Daily presence is mandatory! *No unannounced absence for more than 3 days! NAP (Non-agression Pact) *NAP is mandatory! *The allies and non-aggression pacts listed on the Ally page apply! * Should any of our alliance or non-aggressive pact partners break these, then take the following steps: # Write down the attacker and ask him to stop the attacks immediately! # Refers to existing alliances and non-aggression pacts! # Inform our diplomat that you have been attacked and that you have contacted them since . # If you could not reach an agreement with the attacker on this path and only then, then ask our Diplo for assistance. Clash of Zones *Shield during Kill Event (Saturday + Sunday) is mandatory! *No farming next to any base during Kill Event (Saturday + Sunday) is mandatory! Doomsday Conquest *Shield during Kill Event (Sunday) is mandatory! *No farming next to any base during Kill Event (Sunday) is mandatory! *Collect a minimum of 1 000 Points in the first 14 days of the Doomsday Season *Collect a minimum of 2 000 Points in the first 28 days of the Doomsday Season *Collect a minimum of 10 000 Points by the end of the Doomsday Season Please note, that reaching 500 is done realy fast. Here are 3 ways to make 500 points. *500 Points = 50 level 5 plots occupied *500 Points = 5 000 stones donated *500 Points = 10 buildings destroyed during any DD Battle Alliance Chat *Please speak englisch, if you can. Donations *Weekly donations for the Ally of 15 000 points is mandatory! Please note, that donating 15 000 is done realy fast. *Donating 25 times in the alliance level 3 section gives you already 4 000 points. *So you just need to donate 94 times a week to do better than 15 000 points. Ressources *Level 8+ - Only own set resources may be farmed! Wendel *Only wendel with level 10 or 15 are allowed! If a zombie does not fall right the first time, the following points apply: # The one who opened the zombie the first time should also open it on the next try! # Members who were already in the first round against this zombie have the precedence! # The creator of the zombie has to name the participants of the first round in the second round in the chat! Consequenses All guidelines require one or the other reaction if they are not lived so if we see continously breaches of duty, it will have consequeses. These will be different nature and could be lowering ranks and in the worst case an kick. How to get in contact with us? If you are not a member of Eur and would like to become one, don't hesitate to contact us! You can find us *InGame in state #126. *on the Line App. *here by dropping a comment under this article. Kategorie:Rules